The Saints
Description Founded at 2200 on Omega by Viliaris Grimin to combat the powerful criminal groups present in the station, The Saints are very new player to the power struggles of the place, but one that intends to make a difference in any rate. Formed out of vigilantes, mercenaries, former criminals and basically anyone else that wants to join their fight against crime engulfing Omega, these new 'sheriffs' in town take the fight to their enemies in the way of constant guerrilla warfare. Shipments go missing, warehouses are sacked and blown apart, communications are disturbed and members of organized crime and mere gangs alike are ambushed in the dark streets. Even despite they will have massive task ahead of them and the number of enemies is quite staggering, the Saints never abandon their fight to make a difference and conduct their operations intelligently, striking hard and fast before vanishing once again into the trackless maze of Omega's endless buildings. Although they do not have any particular allies to provide them with supplies, the organization endures and continues to grow by gaining their supplies with vicious raiding and slowly taking over parts of war-torn tiers for their own. Once they have established themselves in a territory, the Saints continue to remain hidden but their presence is felt much more from there on now and they guard their areas fervently. More than one street gang has already found out the hard way why it is unwise to muscle in to seemingly uncontested territory by falling prey to group of shooters hiding amongst the buildings. One of the favorite tactics of the organization is setting their enemies against each other, and to that end they plan their attacks carefully and try their best to frame other groups for them to avoid any chance of possible retaliation and possibly harm another enemy in one move. Being concerned mostly of their monumental task of cleaning Omega of crime, The Saints rarely leave the station except to aid their allies or to take care of personal business. Recruitment and Structure The Saints get most of their recruits from common people and gang members of Omega who are willing to fight for their cause, but also actively seek out fellow vigilantes and offer them membership, stressing the importance of uniting to win the war against crime. They try to keep their raids against big criminal organizations mostly low-key to avoid attracting too much attention before they are ready for fullscale war, but still tend to spread tales of their exploits admidst the potential recruits before offering them membership. This method is surprisingly effective in the war-torn parts of different tiers, since most of people in such places tend to join up with the strongest aviable side. Combined with the Saints efforts to look after their own and tendecy to protect the common people, they usually manage quite impressive recruitment rate, expecially in more destabilized regions of Omega. When a new recruit is induced into the Saints, he or she is armed and equipped by the organization (unless they have everything they need already, which is the case with most vigilantes joining up with the group) and trained in use of weaponary and close combat if possible. Those recruits who excel at non-combat tasks are urged to aid the organization the best way they can: not all battles Saints will fight will be fought with guns and blades, after all. The Saints lack formal ranks, being closer to a large, well-organized gang rather than any stricktly hierarchical group. Thus, their ranking system is very straightforward. On the top of the hierarchy is the leader of the saints, sometimes called the Saint of all Saints. Next are the lieutenants that leader chooses, hand-picked by him and placed in charge of different aspects of the Saints. The power wielded by the lieutenants can wary, and it is common for the leader to have "first" lieutenant who directs the organization and other lieutenants in his absence. All the other Saints are commanded by the leader and lieutenants. Category:Terminus Systems Governments/Factions/Organizations